Nuque Gracile
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Couper ou ne pas couper, telle était la question.


Bonsoir bonsoir !

**Ce texte a été écrit pour la 108ème Nuit du Fof, où il faut écrire une texte en une heure à partir du thème "Cou" (envoyez-moi donc un mp si vous souhaitez plus d'informations, je suis gentille, promis)**

**Pour ce texte, je me suis inspirée du passage où le sexe de Mulan est révélé dans le film...**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Disney**

* * *

Shang savait depuis que Ping avait décroché la flèche en haut du mat qu'il n'était pas un soldat comme les autres. Trop faible, trop malingre, pas assez fort. Il aurait dû partir. Mais sa détermination brûlante avait renversé tous les paris. Il était resté et était devenu un de ses meilleurs combattants. Il était le premier à réussir à le frapper, d'ailleurs. Le capitaine n'avait pas vu le coup venir.

Il avait appris qu'il était loyal, courageux, tête brûlé face à Shan-Yu et la horde des Huns. Il avait réduit à néant l'armée à lui seul. Lui et la montagne. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, malgré les risques, malgré sa propre blessure.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, faisant les cent pas devant la tente de l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que le jeune homme meurt. Il avait une dette envers lui et il ne voulait pas devoir de comptes à un mort. Mais surtout… Chaque moment passé avec lui revenait dans son esprit, le hantant comme les fantômes de ses ancêtres. Les débuts chaotiques jusqu'aux derniers instants avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Et Shang se détestait pour sentir ses entrailles se serrer en songeant qu'il perdrait peut-être Ping.

Il se détestait de songer que le monde serait bien terne sans lui.

Il détesta son cœur à son sursaut de joie quand le médecin sortit et encore plus lorsqu'il lui fit mal au visage sombre de l'homme de soins.

Il se détesta pour ressentir un intense soulagement en apprenant que Ping était une femme. Pendant une minuscule seconde, il cessa de craindre d'être déviant. Avant que la réalité n'abatte sa hache sur lui pour trancher tout espoir et toute réjouissance.

Ping les avait tous trompés. Elle… Elle s'était faite passer pour un homme, s'était engagée dans l'armée. Et la loi ne prévoyait qu'une seule sentence pour un crime aussi abominable. La mort.

Alors il entra précipitamment, espérant que ça soit une erreur du médecin ou qu'il avait mal compris… Mais les bandages sur la poitrine du soldat lorsqu'il se redressa précipitamment lui servait de réponse. Il eut l'impression que son cœur saignait et il ressortit, en colère. Furieux contre Ping et encore plus contre lui, qui s'était fait abuser.

Chi-Fu emmena la jeune femme dehors, l'étalant dans la neige, sans aucun respect pour ses blessures ou ses exploits. Elle n'était plus qu'une femelle, pour reprendre les mots de l'homme détestable. Il ferma les yeux alors que la jeune femme tentait de s'expliquer. Mais il ne retint qu'une chose de ses paroles qui ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

Mulan. Elle s'appelait Mulan.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune guerrière était loin d'être aussi fragile que la fleur de magnolia dont elle portait le nom. Mais les lois étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'avait pas le choix que de flétrir les pétales de sa vie.

Il inspira, prenant l'épée de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers elle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'implore, à ce qu'elle le supplie. Mais non. Dans les deux puits profonds d'encre, il ne brûlait que les braises de la résignation. Elle acceptait la sentence, car elle savait depuis le départ que c'était ce qu'elle risquait. Et il voulait hurler que c'était injuste, qu'elle les avait tous sauvés. Elle ne méritait pas fin pareil, dans la neige froide du col.

Cependant, il commença à avancer alors qu'elle lui présentait sa nuque fine et gracile, d'une blancheur de lait. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il levait le bras. Son membre était lourd et l'épée à son bout plus encore. Il aurait aimé avoir le choix. Son honneur et son grade ne lui en laissaient pas. Il devait exécuter la sentence.

Sa main trembla. Il avait une dette envers elle. Ils lui étaient tous redevables. Et cette nuque gracieuse, couverte de quelques mèches de jais… Un feu s'alluma dans ses reins, mordant son ventre avec une intensité rare.

Il ne fut pas capable de baisser son bras et il relâcha l'arme dans la poudreuse. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de regretter et lui tourna le dos.

\- Une vie pour une vie. Ma dette est payée.

La honte le consumait. Il avait trahi l'Empereur et les lois du pays qu'il servait. Il n'avait pas su couper le cou de la jeune femme alors même qu'il avait tué et versé le sang déjà bien des fois.

Mais pire encore, il avait l'impression d'abandonner Mulan, de laisser derrière quelqu'un qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver et dans sa bouche, cela avait un goût bien plus amer que tout le reste.


End file.
